villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evilina
Evilina is a character in the Channel Awesome series That Guy With the Glasses. She is an antagonist in that she is the daughter of Satan and is the heiress of Hell, and she can be very sadistic at times. She is shown to take pleasure in her minions' fear. She was portrayed by Rachel Tietz. Biography Evilina was a demonic shape shifting hellspawn created by The Devil. She was created to be evil and to rule over Hell where she would torture the damned souls. At first, she was a possessed demon who's head spun around and barfed everywhere because she watched Son of the Mask. Thanks to Kim Cardashian being unhappy with this, she made her watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which entirely changed her into a normal looking little girl who dressed as Snow White and was obsessed with My Little Pony. She then acted very nice and was not worthy of being a demon offspring. She debuted in the video review of Son of the Mask where The Devil introduced her to the tortured souls in Hell before he noticed what Kim had changed her into. After singing the My Little Pony theme song in front of all of the tortured demon souls while playing with a My Little Pony toy, all of the demons laughed at her and it embarrassed and humiliated The Devil. He was then enraged at Kim and what she had made his daughter become. Later in the video, Evilina was seen on a computer arguing with a mature fully grown adult Brony about which pony was cuter. Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. After hearing that Critic had found the disk for The Son of Mask, he had the opportunity to expose Evilina to real evil by taking her to see Critic as he watched the movie. When they got there, it had apparently worked on Evilina because Critic begged The Devil to kill him to quench his pain and misery from watching the movie and after The Devil asked Evilina if he should kill her, she said that she would rather him let him live because it would seem better for him to be alive to suffer the pain. She appeared again in the video where Critic reviewed the Cat in the Hat movie. Here, Critic was supposed to babysit Evilina while The Devil created the movie "Planes." She was shown to still be an excitable innocent girl obsessed with My Little Pony despite what happened in the end of her previous appearance, and she showed no form of evil throughout the episode. She asked Critic to read her a story so he read her the classis Cat in the hat book. When he begins to read it, Evilina is confused as to why The Cat in the Hat looks like a cat. Additionally, she is also confused as to why the books doesn't have any fart humor, pop culture references that no kids would understand, unneeded subplots, and sexual innuendos. Confused, Critic asks her why she would expect to see that in that book. Evilina shows him a disk and puts it into the player, revealing the Cat in the Hat movie of which she is comparing the book to. Critic is shocked to see this movie and so he does a rant on it while Evilina sits with him and watches the movie. Throughout the review, Evilina did some things. She asked Critic if she was supposed to hate Japanese people because they talk different or how they look different after seeing a racial stereotype happen in Cat in the Hat. She was also very disturbed to see Mike Meyers debut on screen dressed as The Cat in the Hat and asked Critic if that's the result of Pepe Le-Pew "making whoopee" with Ronald McDonald. She gasped and was very shocked when Critic said that before his career fall, Mike Myers wasn't that funny. She laughed at Critic saying that Mike Meyers as Cat in the Hat was not as good as Jim Carrey as The Grinch. She laughed when Analyst 1 and Analyst 2 killed themselves over the chart disappearing. She screamed in horror when Thing 1 and Thing 2 debuted. After Critic left to think after he saw Mike Meyers get hit in the crotch by a baseball bat and then suddenly start riding a swing dressed as a girl, she called him and told him to come back or else her dad would kill him for abandoning her. After Peter Soulis said that by acknowledging that his movie was random and stupid, it would no longer be random and srupid, she then hit Critic in the face, causing him to scream in pain. She told him that he can't complain because by acknowledging that was she did was random and stupid, it was no longer random and stupid. Critic slammed her in the back of the head as he told her that she was wrong which caused her to cry until he told her to shut up, making her stop. After Critic told Peter about why his movie was wrong, she told him that she liked the book better than the movie. Peter was angry at him for that so he threatened to torture them by showing them all of the Dr. Suess books he ruined which made Critic and Evilina scream in fear. Her last appearance in the video was when the Devil came home and took her to her crib to take a nap. She appeared again in the video review for Devil where she was disguising her voice as a man named Grot who was supposed to be the man working the elevator when it broke down. Near the end, it was revealed who she really was and that the elevator breaking down was just a trick the her father made her do to kill Santa Christ and Rita. When Satan told her to let them out of the elevator, she started randomly pressing buttons and having fun which kept messing up the elevator and going to different floors with very sharp and sudden stops and starts that were almost crash landings. She couldn't hear her father telling her to stop because she was too busy cheering because of how much fun she was having pressing buttons. Eventually, they decided to try and jump out of the elevator. Which only resulted in Critic dying and Satan laughing at him as he safely landed on a floor with a pool. Evilina had apparently become more evil than she was in her previous appearance with her obeying her father and willingly killing people, but she had become too evil with her almost killing her father. As of the first episode of the season of 2014, it was said that Rachel Teitz (the actor who plays Evilina will be leaving the show to go to LA because some opportunities had opened up for her giving her a change at an acting career. The video was dedicated to her as a farewell and good luck to her perusing her acting dreams. Since she has left, she will no longer be able to play Evilina until she returns. Rachel said in the video on her YouTube channel "Goodbye That Guy" that she will be returning to Chicago a couple times in the future and will possibly star in some Nostalgia Critic episodes. It is unknown if she will reprise Evilina in any of these appearances. She did say that of all of the characters she played as in the show, Evilina was her favorite. Appearance Evilina is a shape shifting demon who has many forms. Her original form is a human being little girl with blue eyes and brownish reddish hair that she wears in ponytails with translucent white ribbons. She wears a Snow White dress that is blue and has red spots and a red bow on it. Her dress also has white fringes and a white trim. She also wears a white princess tiara with a red heart shaped gem in it. She also wears a white skirt that goes down to the floor. The only thing that remains unknown about her is what her shoes are like if she even wears shoes because her feet are always being covered up by her skirt. She is much shorter than Critic and the other characters of the show given that she is a young little kid. She speaks in a high fluttery voice that she has the ability to change the same way she shape shifts. In the video for Son of the Mask, she was seen wearing a pink feathered scarf throughout the entire video but sue was never seen wearing this in any of later appearances. In the video for Cat in the Hat, she was seen wearing a fluffy pink tu tu instead of a more cloth-like white skirt. Personality Despite being the hellspawn of Satan, Evilina and a happy, excitable little girl who loves pretty much everything in life and is almost never seen unhappy. She is obsessed with My Little Pony and she always sings about it and plays with pony toys which can often times annoy people such as Critic and Satan. Her father wants her to be an evil dark lord, but she never seems to want to be evil. Instead, she wants to be a very nice girl. In some episodes, she is seen being evil such as in the ending of the video review of Son of the Mask when she watched Son of the Mask which made her do evil things such as living Critic alive to suffer instead of letting her dad kill him, and shape shifting into a horrific demon form to torture the damned souls in Hell. Her evil and good personalities are on and off throughout her episode appearances. She seemed to have expressed so signs of evil in the video review of Cat in the Hat, and in the video review for Devil, she was seen torturing Critic and Satan in the elevator by pressing buttons to the point where Critic landed painfully on the ground. However, she was also torturing her father which he did not want her to do and she may also have been possibly doing this unintentionally as she was seen enjoying pressing the buttons for fun and was oblivious to how much pain she was causing. Being a little kid, Evilina knows a lot about popular culture even if it may be before her time as revealed in episodes such as Cat in the Hat and Devil. Episode Appearances *Son of the Mask *Cat in the Hat *Devil Episode Roles Son of the Mask She first appears during the Critic's Son of the Mask review where Satan plans to reveal her identity to his minions. However, she first appears as a pony-obssessed fan girl with a My Little Pony fixation, to which Satan hangs up and berates his wife Kim Kardishian for not raising Evilina properly. Kim says that she thought films like The Exorcist were getting too dark for Evilina so she showed her cartoons and kids' shows in the hopes of making her more human, to which Satan responds that she is the heiress of Hell and meant to be doing evil things. Kim says she thought of showing Evilina Son of the Mask but then abandoned it, throwing in a trash can, because it was too evil even for her. So the Critic gets it and is traumatized by it. Halfway in his review, Satan, glad that his tools are working, appears in Evilina's room and finds her chatting to a brony fan boy. He asks where she finds these people and says he'll show her "an evil worse than Hasbro" and drags her off. Later, he and Evilina appear in the Critic's house where the Critic begs Satan to kill him to end memories of the horror he has seen. Satan asks Evilina if he should kill the Critic but Evilina says no, its crueller to leave the Critic alive, and Satan says "That's my girl" and they go back to Hell. In Hell, Evilina shows her fan girl form, making all the souls laugh, but then shows her true demonic form, making them cower in fear. The Cat in the Hat Evilina plays a large role in the review of The Cat in the Hat where she starts the review by singing My Little Pony and playing with the dolls. But then the Nostalgia Critic shoots her doll and asks her not to turn the review into a brony message board. Then he starts the review after asking what kids do in their spare time. Evilina says they could watch a movie, so she puts on The Cat in the Hat, which completely shocks the Critic, because he has been reading her the book by Dr Suess, and she questioned why the Cat looked nothing like Mike Myers' version. Evilina also said that there should be corporate references in the book like the movie has, and sits through Peter Souless telling them about how he made the movie a joke. During a scene where two of Soulless' henchmen cannot live without the charts, and they kill themselves, Evilina laughs about it, saying "It was fun!" but the Critic is disturbed at her sadism. But then later Satan shows up, just when Soulless was torturing Evilina and the Critic by making them watch every Dr Suess movie made, and Satan recognizes Soulless, saying "He sold his soul to me so they would be a big hit; even though no one in their right mind would go see that shit," and Evilina says "That almost rhymes!" Then Soulless is taken back to Hell. When Evilina leaves with Satan, the Critic feels happier at Soulless being defeated and tells Evilina to "enjoy that book." (She is noticeably shorter than Satan here.) Devil Evilina has a cameo appearence in Devil, where she hides as Gort the repairman through the review (showing her nature as a shape shifter/demon). But only at the end does she put on her true voice and starts pushing buttons playfully, jolting the elevator around and making Satan and the Critic have a jumpy ride. Trivia *Since Rachel Tietz left the show to peruse her acting career, it is unknown if she will reprise Evilina, but it is possible that her character will be reprised as Rachel herself mentioned in one of her videos, that he might come back to Chicago a few times to appear in the show (likely in an Anniversary Special.) **In her video, Rachel Tietz said that her favorite character to play as during the show was Evilina. *Rachel Tietz plays Evilina as a very child-like and fan girly, obssessive character who is fixated on My Little Pony and brainwashing others with it. She is easily offended and pouts often when ignored. Unlike most villains, though, she doesn't take vengeance. But in Hell her true nature is shown where she mercilessly tortures the damned souls. *Her human form is a little girl in a pink-blue dress with bows in her black hair and ribbons. She speaks in a very high, fluttery voice. *Despite her being a little kid, she seems to know a lot about popular culture that is far before her time. *Her outfit slightly changes constantly throughout the episodes she appears in. **In Son of the Mask, she was seen wearing a feathery pink scarf and a white skirt. **In Cat in the Hat, she did not have her scarf and was wearing a pink tu tu. **In Devil, she was wearing the same white skirt from Son of the Mask, but still did not have her scarf. She was also not seen wearing her white hair ribbons. Gallery Evilina's Debut.png|Evilina's debut Evilina and Satan.png|Evilina talks to her dad about how she prefers good over evil. GET ME MY WIFE ON THE PHONE!!!.png|GET MY WIFE ON THE PHONE!!! Satan is not happy with what Kim did to Evilina.png|Satan angry at Kim for brainwashing Evilina Evilina arguing with a Brony.png|Evilina arguing with a Brony Evilina and Satan get the movie.png|Satan gets the movie to turn Evilina evil No, I think it's cueler to leave him alive.png|No, I think it's crueler just to leave him alive Evilina shape shifts into a demon form.png|Evilina reveals her demonic dark side Evilina playing with her pony toy and annoying Critic.png|Evilina annoying Critic and playing My Little Pony Happy Evilina.png|Evilina smiling at Critic Critic and Evilina watch The Cat in the Hat.png|Critic and Evilina watching The Cat in the Hat Movie Evilina and Critic after seeing innuendo.png|Evilina and Critic after seeing sexual innuendo Evilina fed racism.png|Evilina had been after being exposed to racism So you like Jim Cerry from the Grinch.png|Oh, you like Jim Cerry's role as The Grinch? :) Hee hee hee that was funny.png|Evilina laughing after watching Analyst 1 and Analyst 2 kill themselves Evilina on the phone with Critic.png|Evilina on the phone with Critic Evilina Crying.png|Evilina crying Evilina is so tiny.png|Evilina liking the book better than the movie Evilina is really Grot.png|Evilina being revealed to be Grot Evilina pushing buttons.png|Evilina pushing buttons Category:Demon Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Torturer Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Christs Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sadists